The Enterran Ending
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: This is finally it! My shinzo date series is coming to an end! this is just showing how everything has become for the whole gang, their happy ending. I'm happy to write it, it's fun and i hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Shinzo Date!
1. Chapter 1

Me: welcome, to the epilogue to my shinzo date series!^^ man, give me a moment, I'm feeling nostalgic. Man, I've been working on these stories for about a year or two, maybe, I think. Those stories have the most reviews, I think, outta all my stories and I'm proud^^ but sadly, it will soon come to an end. But, a happy end, so you can't be mad at that!^^ enjoy!

I stood outside on the upstairs balcony, staring out at the far, beautiful, green land we had…it was like a green ocean, a nice site to look at. I sighed happily as the wind made the grass sway like a wave and the breeze hit me and it felt nice. It was so peacefully quiet, so nice for once after all the things we've been through throughout our lives, there's finally si-

"Mommy, mommy!"

-lence….I turned as a little girl ran to me, seeming near tears in annoyance. I squatted down and she jumped in my arms, beginning to cry a little bit, though she held most of it in as she said angrily, "Mommy, he's being mean!"

"What? Who's being mean?" I asked, standing with her in my arms and then I heard other little footsteps coming.

A small, short and cute little boy with purple hair and brown chunks of hair in his face came in. He had brown eyes and a familiar face. And then a little girl his size came in, though her hair was brown and a bit longer than his, with two purple chunks around her face and messy bangs. She seemed tired, like this was an annoying, usual routine. And the cute, little boy looked guilty.

"Whatever she says I did, I didn't do it, Aunt Jaden!" he said to me with his pleading brown as.

"Yes you did, Mashura! Don't lie!" my daughter yelled back in her small, cute little voice. She was three and she had dark hair, pretty much black, but it seemed to shine blue, so it was actually a dark blue, almost black. And she looked at me with green eyes. "Mommy, tell him to leave me alone!"

And then two other kids walked in. one of them was a boy with light brown hair, almost blond and the other was a girl with light blue hair. They both had blue eyes that seemed to shine and I seemed to know so well. They watched Mashura with looks that said, 'not again'.

"Mashura, what were you doing?" I asked him as I bounced Mizuka up and down in my arms to calmed her down and she did, until she saw Mashura again, she glared.

"…Nuuuuuthin…" she told me, looking at his feet innocently.

"He was bugging her about Ookami, he's been doing that a lot lately, 'cause Ookami always comes around." Carrie, Mashura's sister said standing beside him.

"Ookami? What about Ookami?" I asked, confused.

"She likes him!" Mashura blurted out before he could stop himself and Mizuka hid her face in my long hair.

I was quiet for a moment. One, because I thought it was cute and sweet my daughter had a crush. Two, I was worried about the day I'd have to give my kids the talk, though I knew I didn't need to worry right now. And three, I was a bit annoyed with Mashura. But hey, he takes after his father.

I looked at my blushing daughter and told her, "It's ok, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. And just ignore Mashura, he's just a little hot-head." Then I turned to Mashura, with a look on my face that made him look down again at his feet in guilt. "Why are you messing with her like that? It's not nice…"

"…I don't know…" he said, not looking up.

"It's because he's just like his father." I heard and looked up as I laughed.

A woman with long brown hair and two chunks of it on her shoulders and around her face walked in, resembling the little girl (Carrie is her name) with purple and brown hair a lot, and Mashura, too. She was wearing something that, in all my life, I would never think she'd wear. BUT, what she used to wear is not welcome anymore, now that her belly was extending once again. So, she wore a dark black, red and orange dress with little designs here and there. She watched me with brown/red, tired-like eyes and smiled smally.

"Yeah, I've been able to notice that by now, Heather." I laughed as I came up to her. All the kids surrounded her for a little bit, touching her belly and trying to talk to the baby girl in it….until they got bored with the baby not talking back and they left (everyone except Mizuka, she fell asleep in my arms^^).

"So, how's little Neushra doing? She kicking?" I asked with a bit of excitement. I've had three kids by now, heather's had two and yet, I still get excited. I don't know, I'm happy and excited around babies.

"A little bit, you wanna feel?" heather asked me and I nodded.

"Hold on…" I said and I was thankful Mizuka and Saiya's (my other daughter) was next to mine and Sago's room, which we were in. I laid her in her bed, covering her up and then I turned to heather excitedly and put my hand on her stomachs. "Oh!" I said excitedly (though I tried to be quiet) when I felt a little thump from her belly. I couldn't help giggling smally.

"You're so weird when it comes to babies." She told me with a laugh as we left and I shut the door. "When she's born, you gonna start saying stuff in baby voices where we can't understand?"

"…Not sure yet, depends on the power of her cuteness." I said and then laughed.

As we walked down the stairs to the first floor (I helped her, since she couldn't exactly see the stairs), she asked me something, with a little laughed. "What do you think the real Neushra would think, if she knew I named our next kid after her…?"

"Hmmm…I have no idea. She'd either be flattered and happy, or surprised and curious. I don't really know." I laughed, though I started to wonder, too.

"Look out below!" we heard and heather was faster than me, knowing what was coming and she moved out of the way. But me? No, I was slow and I had been too busy thinking the register what those three words meant was coming.

"GAH!" dang it, that hurt!

"We said look out below, dumbo!" said a man resembling Mashura a lot. He had straight, purple hair to his neck with two chunks or his hair/his bangs, on either side of his face. He had blue, smug eyes and a smile to match along with a cool, golden crown. And his outfit was black tights with orange armor and shoes, though the armor was different then how it used to be. Who was this guy? This guy was Mushra, all grown up and finally tall!

I glared at him as another man stood beside him. He had dark red and black (mostly red) hair, tied back in a little ponytail behind him. he was wearing a dark red, flowing shirt with a few designs on it, a black and gold belt-like thing around his waist and black pants with red boots. He had red shining eyes (with a scar down one of his eyes) and tan skin. He had the same smugness as Mushra and, of course, he was also a hot-head. This guy was Shadow, grown up as well but he was still annoying.

"You know by now how we love to ride down the railing. It makes us look cool." He told me with a laugh, his elbow resting on Mushra's shoulder, before Mushra moved out of the way and he fell on the ground.

"Yeah, you're totally cool, man." Heather said sarcastically, walking back up beside me. Mushra came up to her and hugged her, rubbing her belly, too (he was cute when he was around the baby).

"And why are you guys doing that?" I yelled, annoyed, and not only because I think these two hot-heads broke my back! "You're setting a bad example for the kids! They can do that and get hurt!"

"Oh, please, Jaden, you know you do it, too! When no one's looking!" shadow countered as he stood and I just glared.

"Boy, if you weren't the father of my cousins children, I'd swear I'd have killed you by now." I told him as he laughed.

"Aw, you know you love me like a cousin, too." He said, grabbing me in a hug before I pulled his ponytail. "OW! All you had to do is say let go, you don't have to mess with the hair!"

"Aw, poor Shadow, got his hair pulled on!" we heard someone say in a child-like, mimic voice and then laugh as she came into view. She had tan skin almost like Shadow's and red and black hair (that was straight at the moment) with a little orange. She had red-brown eyes (more red than heather's). She had her own crown, though it was a bit different than Mushra's, with a red jewel in the middle. And her outfit was kinda like Shadow's…sept, you know, for a female. Like, it had something kinda like a skirt flowing from the belt around her waist. And her outfit was red, brown and black.

He looked at her with an annoyed smile and stuck his tongue and she did the same back as she stopped by me. "Hey, cousin!" she said with a smile.

"Hey." I said with a small laugh.

"So, where's water boy?" she asked.

"Wooo hooo!"

"Oh no, he isn't…" I said as I looked up at the stair railings.

"Oh yeah, he is. He said he wanted to go after us." Mushra told me with a laughed and I sighed but waited and then saw Sago zoom by, a blue blur, riding on water.

"You're lucky you can use your powers without hyper forming…" Shadow said, annoyed that he hadn't seemed that cool.

"Hehe!" sago laughed smugly as he smiled…and then he looked at me and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…hey, honey…Nice day today, huh?"

I was just quiet.

"Oh, come on!" Mushra said. "You're such a sour sport!"

"Kane, stop I don't want to-Aaah!" I heard a small voice and turned as Katalina came sliding down, her little brother sliding after her, laughing (they looked like chibi's of their parents. Shadow and Carly).

Katalina flew from the end of the railing and almost hit the ground, but then she landed on the back of a large, fluffy, black and orange wolf. She was surprised at first.

The other kids (except Mizuka) came down the railing also, not scared. And I'm sure Katalina wouldn't really have been scared, if her brother hadn't pushed her so forcefully.

She looked up at the wolf as he changed to a tall, but young man. He was wearing and orange, Japanese like vest thing, with a golden moon shape thing around the neck and orange gloves with black pants and purple boots. He had messy brown hair with black wolf ears and a tail. "You ok?" he asked.

Katalina blushed, along with mine and Heathers daughters, Saiya and Carrie when they saw him. and I'm sure if Mizuka was down here, she would be, too. I laughed.

"Y-yeah." Katalina said with a shy smile.

"Hi, Ookami!" Saiya and Carrie said as they came running up to him, bumping into Katalina and stopping.

He laughed. "Hey, girls. You doing ok?" they nodded and he laughed again, before turning to Heather. "Hiya, Heather." He smiled widely at his friend/substitute mother.

"Hey, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Hey Jaden, Carly. How's everyone been?"

"Good." We said with smiles like heather.

"How have you been, Ookami?" Mushra asked, throwing his arm around Ookami's shoulder.

"Good." He laughed. "Though, kinda tired. That's why I came to visit, I thought I could just chill for a while."

"What, being a ninth general too hard for ya?" Shadow asked.

"No! It can just take its toll sometimes, and along with training with my papa, it's just a bit tiring sometimes. But I wouldn't deny what I am, I'm proud of it." He said and he looked so much older, like he had such wisdom with him now.

"Well, where's-" I began to say, but then I heard something up stairs.

"Hana, one more time, please!"

"Fine!"

And then a light brown wolf came jumping down the stairs, with Mizuka and a few other kids (as young as her and that resemble a certain sister of mine and her husband) riding on her back. She landed in front of us, smiling a wolfy a smile before then kids jumped off and she changed into a young woman. She had an outfit just like Ookami's, except it was for a girl and it was a red shirt and red boots, rather than orange and purple. She smiled at me.

"Your kids really like riding me, Jaden. One day, they're going to break my back." She laughed and I did, too.

"Well, you're the one who keeps letting them!" I countered with a smile and she smiled too.

"Well, when they have the same face as my substitute mom and dad, except more child-like, it's hard to say no!"

We just laughed. "It's good to see you, sweetie." I told her and gave her a hug, Sago hugging her as well and giving her a father-like kiss on the forehead. No, he's not her father, but that's their connection, same with me. Though, I've become more like a friend.

"So, where's Winter and bubu?" Ookami asked.

"Oh, I think there with Jaden's parents and the rest of her kids. You know, your house is becoming really filled." Hana said, looking at me with a smile.

"Yep, that's why we got one so big." I said.

"Reminds me of cheaper by the dozen." Heather said with a laugh.

"Yeah, except it's sixteen, soon to be seventeen." I said and us grownups sighed tiredly.

"Well, we got our parents to help, thank god!" Carly exclaimed. "We have people to keep these kids in check!" she gave Shadow and noogie and he did it right back, messing up her straight hair.

"Why is your hair so straight anyways? I like it messy." He said.

"Well, my parents thought I should straighten it for once and I kinda like it, though my normal hair style is more me….why are we talking about my hair again?"

"I don't know!" shadow said with a goofy smile.

We all just laughed as we went to find the others. Kutaal (who stayed with us. What? He couldn't leave us, we're his buds!) had announced that food was ready. He was older now, too. He wasn't like his hyper form totally, because he's still around food to much, but he has a few more muscles than before and he's growing a mane around his face. So, now he looks like a big lion instead of a big cat…well, he didn't have a tail, but still.

We were all older, a bit more mature and so much more happy now. It was just…heaven. That's what it felt like, with my friends and family all around me. We were in heaven now.

Me: well, hope you liked the first chapter of my short epilogue. I'll have a few more chapter and then it shall be the end, oh my gosh! I think I might cry! Though, I'm also happy. Well, anyways, I have a question to ask. To all you reading, please tell me (and u have to have had read all three of the shinzo date stories to answer this!) which couple is your favorite?

Mushra: me and heather are, obviously *gets hit in the head* ow, what was that?

Me: well, one, it's tradition for me to smack the back of your head at least a few times in the disclaimer things. And two, don't be so cocky!

Mushra: *smiles* but it's part of my charming personality^^!

Me: ok, yeah, sure. Anyways, review!^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooooo, I wanna hear how you got married, mommy!" Saiya said to me as we sat outside on the porch.

"No! Tell the one where y'all beat Lanuncurus! That one's cool!" Jason said.

"But we haven't heard how mommy and daddy got married!"

"Well, no one wants to hear girly stuff like that, we wanna hear about the fight!" Jason said.

Ok, what's going on is I'm (as usual every few days) telling stories, mostly about what happened to all of us in the past. Of course they all love hearing about the fights and the funny stuff, but sometimes, like now with Saiya, they like listening to the sweet stuff. But mostly, it's the girls.

"Ok, calm down, we'll take a vote." I said, looking at all of them….dear god, how did us girls birth all these kids? Especially with the fact that we used to be worried about having kids. If you're wondering how many kids there are, let's start from the couple with less and go from there.

Shadow and Carly have Kane and Katalina. The both of them five years old. That's two. Heather and Mushra have Mashura, Carrie and soon to be, Neushra. The two of them are five also. That's four and a half. I have Jason, Saiya and Mizuka. Jason's five, Saiya's six and Mizuka's three. That's seven and a half. And winter and Zen…(takes deep breath) have Zen jr. who is six and looks like his father, except with silver hair. Luxeria is six, has flame-like red hair, pale skin and emerald eyes. She also has a twin, Zillion, who is six and he has the same and hair and stuff as her. There's Jeffery and he's five. He has blond hair like his mom and her light green eyes. There's Ila who is four. She looks like winter when she was a child, I mean, exactly like her when she was a child. There's Nightling and she's also four. She looks like her father with the black messy hair and the blue eyes. There's Izzy, she's three and she almost looks like me, with brown hair and green eyes. And then there's Zavier, who looks kinda like Xavier. He's two. So, with all that, that's…fifteen and a half kids….wow, yeah, we got a lot of kids ^^" ….

"Ok, who wants to hear about the fight with Lanuncurus?" I asked and all the boys raised their hands. "Ok, and who wants to hear about the weddings?" all the girls raised their hands. And the girls won, since there were more girls^^.

And then I jumped back to the day the boys proposed and started there…..

"What?" we all asked at the same time. Had they really just asked us to marry them?

They were all blushing red now and we were beginning to now.

It was silent for a while up at the top of this hill by the portal, but then shadow broke the silence. "Ok, we kinda poured our hearts out and made our self vulnerable by asking you girls that. Can you say something before our ego's and hearts are crushed?"

"S-sorry…that was just…" Carly began, shaking her head back and forth with wide eyes.

"Out of nowhere." Winter said.

"Unexpected." Heather said, seeing Mushra stand with the other boys and then she stared at her hand which he had grabbed when he'd gotten down on one knee.

"What we mean is…. Well, this just kinda took us off guard…" I said, feeling my face heating more and more as I realized they had really just asked us that.

"Sorry." Sago said awkwardly.

"Well…are you guys really serious about this…?" winter asked, looking at Zen.

"Of course." He said and the others nodded.

"I mean, y'all are really ready for this…?" Heather asked?

"Yes." Mushra said softly, watching her.

"…You really love me this much…?" Carly asked Shadow the question we all wanted to ask our boys. "To…want to be with me forever…?" her face was so red, but she was near tears, too. A few escaped her eyes, and then same with me when I looked at sago (and I'm sure the other two may have been near tears, also).

And Shadow watched her so intensely as he walked forward, I was sure Carly's heart had to be beating like crazy. He stopped in front of her, their blushes now soft little pink spots on their cheeks. He grabbed her hand and put it to his lips and shut his eyes as he said, "Yes. I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, Carly, that I would hope to be with you in the afterlife also, I never want to lose you…" and he opened his eyes and watched her again. She was just frozen and you could feel the emotion in the air, the love.

And then we all had our own little moments after that. I didn't focus on the others, I was too focused on the…the love of my life. I couldn't take my eyes off Sago and he apparently couldn't take his off me. He gave me the same look shadow gave Carly, but different, with those dark, deep eyes. He came up to me then and put his arms around me, holding me close and burying his face in my hair. My arms wound around him also and I lay on his shoulder.

"Jaden…" He whispered in my ear. "I love you, so much. After everything we've been through, I now know that I don't want that to change. I don't want to lose you…I…I want you to be mine…" he held me tighter then. "Forever…"

And that's when I got all sappy and cried a little bit. He rubbed my back with one of his hands and I hugged him tighter, too. "Sago, I…" the words were stuck. They were caught in my throat like a huge ball almost cutting off my breathing. My stomach felt cold as ice and hot as fire at the same time.

I was scared to say the words, it would change our lives…I didn't' know what my parents would think, but…I didn't want to-no, I **couldn't** say no to this, I just couldn't….

"Jaden?" he said my name softly, but nervously. He was waiting for an answer.

"….Yes…" I finally choked out and he froze, his arms locked around me. "Yes, I'll marry you, Sago…I want you to be mine, too, forever… I love you…"

He laughed happily and loosened his arms so he could look at me. He put one hand on my face. "I love you too." He said and kissed me. And he put his arm back around me, picked me up and spun me around, our lips still locked as we held onto each other and spun around, smiling as we kissed.

Well, after that amazingly happy night of realizing, they had actually asked that and we had said yes, we had to go home. I was kinda glad they had decided to wait to get any type of rings. I mean, I don't really think our parents would be happy with the four of us getting married at sixteen.

We talked about it as we sat in the living room that night. We were trying to figure out how to tell them. We had no idea how; we were so scared to. We were going to marry the boys, there was no questioning that, no going back on that. But, we're not the kind of girls-daughters, who defy their parents without feeling guilty about what we do.

And for a while-for like a week or more, we all tried to figure out how to tell them. The boys even offered tot ell our parents, but we all knew that was a death wish for them. Carly had even been hoping she'd just have to deal with my parents, but her parents were flying here to say hey and pick her up, as well as to figure out why the heck she's been gone so long. Yeah, that'll be a cheery visit…

In the end, we brought it up over dinner at home. It was after my aunt and uncle made it here and we were having family time now, so we thought this was the best time to bring it up.

"So, how's everyone been today?" Winter said, trying to begin the talk.

Us girls mumbled –our 'ok's' and our parents said normal and good and stuff. She nodded, swallowing and what was funny yet I was scared they'd notice, is the fact that us four girls all swallowed loudly at the same time.

"You girls ok?" My aunt asked in her slight Mexican accent. "You seem, in a way, uncomfortable…"

And of course, mine and Heather's parents looked up at us, worried and wondering what we could be hiding. What did you expect? They knew everything about enterra, so when we acted like this, they got worried something may be happening.

"Uh, no, we're…fine." Carly said. "Perfectly fine…"

Now, we told them the other day, about enterra and almost everything, keeping out a few of the fights. They'd been angry and worried, but mostly angry, since she hadn't said anything. But, after realizing we weren't lying, they were pretty ok with it. They weren't sure yet if they approved of Shadow, but they just tried to ignore anything that had- to do with him so they could spend time with her… Well, we'll have to stop that soon…

"Jaden?" My dad said in a skeptical voice.

"Huh?" I said, trying to look innocent. It didn't work. At all (what? This is our parents here!)

"Tell me what's going on now, please." He said in a voice that didn't really make the please that existent. Or at least it didn't make it meaningful.

We were all quiet, watching each other, and then watching our food that we had stopped eating.

And what happened next? Heather broke under the pressure of our parents stares (and I don't really blame her, I was about to break, too) and said quickly, "The boys ask us to marry them and we told them yes!"

"WHAT?" they yelled and my aunt and uncle choked on the food they were eating, before Carly jumped up and hit their backs until they regained their breath and swallowed or spat out the food they had choked on.

"Yeah…. that…" I said, scratching the back of my head as our parents glared daggers at us.

And of course, the boys weren't welcome for weeks as we tried to reason with our parents. It was utter torture, not being around them (and especially after saying yes to marriage!). And fighting a lot with our parents didn't make us happy, either. I mean, I seriously think it went on for weeks. Just our parents telling us we were too young, us kids were a little crazy and stupid to think of doing this at this age and the whole tired speech of boys only want one thing. I mean, yeah, I know most guys only want that, but I seriously doubt they were only with us for that! Or else they would have left us way before. Sago wouldn't have come to save me from Ryuma if he knew he could be free of the girl who doesn't want that just yet. It got very tiring.

And guess what? It went on for almost a year! It was crazy and torturous and painful, I had to take a few minutes to myself and scream like a sissy girl into my pillow!

And, to add to that stress (on all sides. My parents, us and the boys), a certain guardian came by one day.

We had just been hanging out at home (we've barely been able to see the guys lately) when we all of a sudden see a golden winged, light pale, purple haired guardian fly to us from the forest where the portal was located. She seemed almost out of breath, kinda. Like she whatever she was surprisingly here for what's urgent…and the boys followed after- her, surprising us and making us hope our parents didn't come out…but, of course, they came out right after that.

"Finally!" she said breathlessly as she stopped in front of the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked and I was surprised to hear it wasn't harshly.

"They're closing the portal!" she said.

…..

"What?" I almost yelled. "What do you mean? Whose closing the portal and why?"

She regained her breath as the boys stopped around us, making our parents angry, but they ignored it. "The Guardians. Look, this is the deal. They are afraid that, because of what's passed, the fabric of worlds may break. Too much and too many has gone back and forth through that portal and they can't leave it open much longer."

"But…not forever….right?" I asked, my heart dropping before picking up at full speed when she watched us with sad, sorry eyes instead of answering.

I looked at Sago as he squeezed the hand of mine that he held. I saw it in his eyes, too. He was scared and worried.

And our parents were annoyed, worried and quiet. They didn't say a thing, we were all quiet. Before Winter- turned to Neushra and asked, "When? I mean, how soon?"

"A week…."

I sighed and dropped my hand, holding Sago's hand tighter…we cant loose each other….we just can't…

And then I got an idea. "Mom. Dad." I turned to them, then all the parents. "All of you, please come here, I want to talk to y'all real quick." I said and let go of Sago's hand, only to have him grab it again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to try and talk with them Sago, I'll be right back. Don't worry, ok?" I said, but I knew why he was impatient and nervous….if this news was true and our worlds had to be cut off forever, then we would need to spend the rest of our precious time together instead of apart.

He let go with sad, worried eyes and turned as I walked inside with my family, Heather and her parents.

They were all quiet, watching me. And then I said, "Come to enterra."

"What?" my mom said.

"I said come to enterra. Please. Let's just all go to enterra." I said.

"Why? You expect us to just pack our stuff and move from our home-from our dimension, Jaden?" my dad asked and that started a tiny, short and semi-calm rant from our parents. It was all the same stuff, they weren't leaving home.

"Please, for us!" Winter said as we all watched our parents with sad and pleading eyes.

"Winter, we've let you, your sister, your cousin and your friend do so much. And you were risking your life most the time! How do we know we won't risk our lives moving there?" my mom said.

"Ok, I hate to be all sappy, Disney meaningful-but, really? Does it really matter where we live? Isn't home where the heart is, not the place your stuff is?"

They were quiet.

"Please! I know y'all don't get how we feel about the guys and how they feel about us, but we can not live without them! They're our heart, our home! They're half our heart and home, and you guys are the rest! We cant loose that half, but we cant loose them either, so please!" I pleaded. I was almost ready to get down on my knees. And I'm not joking.

"Jaden…" my mom sighed and walked forward to hug me tight. "Why have you girls grown up so fast…?"

I was quiet. I was trying to keep myself from crying at the fact that I may not be able to see Sago ever again…god, my chest heart as I thought those words. And I couldn't hold it in then.

"Shhh, shh, Jaden." My mom tried to sooth me.

"I'm…sorry, mom, I just…can't stay strong right now when I…" I'm about to loose the love of my life soon.

"We have to go." Heather's mother said and we all looked at her. She looked at her husband and Heather. "They love each other. Would you want to be separated from either of us forever?" she asked her husband, pointing to herself and Heather.

I stood with my mother and felt a jolt in my chest as I saw all the adults were now thinking…please, please, please, please! Please, say yes!

"Jaden, I don't want anyone hurt. Not you, me, your mother or your sister…and I don't think that's a place where we can be promised that." my dad told me.

"Dad, we have a bunch of great, trustworthy friends back on enterra who have the power to protect us and you guys. And we have powers, too, remember? Even if there was anyone left out there who'd want to hurt us for no good reason, we'd be ok. Ok?" I said, looking into his eyes and pleading with my eyes/

And then he sighed, nodding.

And my world felt a little better then. Though, I'm a bit sad we'll never see our old planet again once the portals closed and that there will be people we'll never see again…I don't need anyone else, if I have my friends, my love, and my family with me. I'll be ok then, completely ok.

And I was with the people I loved. If not in a wanted, but still with them. Our parents were still stiff and junk about the getting married thing, but we ended up making them a promise. We couldn't get married without their ok.

We promised we'd wait another year-until we were eighteen before we got married. They still didn't totally like it, but they agreed. And we did get married, a month or so after we turned eighteen. What? We had to plan our weddings^^. It wouldn't be perfect, but as long as we had everyone with us in a nice, calm and beautiful place, we'd be fine.

And the wedding… Oh. My. God. ….It was…it was one of the greatest moments of my life, I had felt like a beautiful, free, happy bird, flying to the place she's always wanted to fly to.

"Aw!" all the girls sighed and I laughed.

"I'll be back later, mommy. I don't want to hear this story." Jason said and stood, all the other boys standing, too and I laughed at that, too.

"How dare you try and fill my boys heads with that sappy stuff?" Mushra complained playfully as he had been standing there for a while. Hiding, though, until now.

"You and the other's are the ones who decided to ask, ok?" I countered. I looked at the girls. "Come on, let's go in. I'll finished the story later, ok?"

"Aw!" they protested, but sighed and said ok.

Everyone else was doing their own thing right now. I checked on my kids and saw that all the kids were now hanging out with Ookami and Hana. So cute^^. I went to find out what all the other adults were doing (Mushra didn't count to me, even if he is taller than he used to be, he's still wild and immature and crazy. That's what we all like about him, but we have kids now, I wished he would keep a lid on it sometimes) and stopped when I saw my sister.

"Hey winter, good morning. I haven't even seen you today." I said. Her hair was longer, too, like mine. Me and her were wearing the same outfits, just different colors and different jewels that we use to transform. Hers was all blue and green and stuff and mine was green and red and brown and stuff. And Zen still had a dark black and purple outfit, just different style. He had a cool looking vest and a flowing shirt underneath with boots and stuff.

"Well, we have a big house Jaden." She laughed. "And I mean the size of the house AND the number people living in it. My gosh, how many of us live here now?" she counted in her head for a moment and then said with wide eyes, "We have freaking thirty nine people here!"

"How have we not killed each other yet?" I said tiredly, but laughed. Man, yeah. And if you're wondering who all lives here, I'll tell ya. Ok, there's me and Sago. Winter and Zen. Heather and Mushra. Carly and Shadow. Our kids, including the one on the way. All of our parents. Kutaal and the kittens. Yakumo and Xavier (Yakumo didn't want to be without her friends and neither did Xavier) and Irayna and Hitoshi. She couldn't live without being somewhere near her brother and Hitoshi really didn't care, he was happy. And then Binka, too. We couldn't leave her, either. I'm just glad there's a house in existence that can hold all of us!

We headed to go check on everyone.

"Hey Jaden! Hey winter, Zen, Mushra!" we heard three voices say. We turned to see three teens with yellow fur, cat ears and cat-like faces. Two boys wore blue and green and the girl wore pink. Who were they? The kittens, obviously! Though, of course, they were cats now, growing up.

"Hey, guys." I said as the others said their hello's. They seemed to have been cooking something.

"It's a surprise for uncle Kutaal." They said as we began to look curious. "He's always cooking for us, so we thought we'd do the same for him." Sen said with a smile. We nodded and told them good luck.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked as Mushra was tattle-telling on me to Zen, saying stuff like, "She's corrupting our boys, trying to make them sappy little-"

I ignored as winter said, "Well, Heather's taking a nap, she's tired. Mom and dad are out with Heather's mom and dad, and Yakumo and Xavier. They went to get supplies for dinner tonight and we'll need more food for the week. I think Carly's mom and dad are hanging out somewhere. Carly and Shadow are playing around or something, I think. Playing hide and seek. I wouldn't be surprised if the kids joined them." she laughed. "And Kutaal's trying to figure out what to cook tonight, though it seems like the Kittens got that covered. And I don't know where Sago is."

"Right here." I heard and turned to see sago right beside me, smiling and handing me a blue rose. I took it and smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, honey. Are you still mad at me for yesterday…?" he tried to look all innocent and sorry and, lucky for him, his cuteness made it work.

I sighed. "….Not really. But I'd like it if you guys could try and at least keep the crazy stuff like that to a minimum, for the kids?"

"Yes, we'll wait until night comes or the kids go out and go crazy, like you do." Mushra said and I stomped his foot. "OW! You know it's true!" I stomped again. "Gah! That hurts! I don't get why you're getting so mad, just face it, you-" I stomped once more. "Ahoooow!" he said, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down on the other for a minute. "Ok, shutting up…."

But, he's right, I do do that when no one's looking. I get bored, I need excitement, no matter how little. And don't blame me. You'd be exactly the same if you'd been through all the blood-rushing, heart-pounding fight we've been through. It's hard to get used to a nice and peacefully normal life after that.

Later that day, as the boys had joined the hide and seek game Shadow and Carly were still playing, I gathered the girls and began the story again.

"Well, the boys got the rings once our parents finally said yes and they were so beautiful and they still are." I told them as I raised my hand. The ring I had, had a dark, yet shining blue jewel that looked a bit like a flower in shape, but not totally. It was a silver band and it was just beautiful. They all knew what they looked like. Heather was a bit like mine, except a gold band and red flower-like stone/jewel. Carly's was a dark ruby, small and simply beautiful. And winter's was a dark but shining purple, with a few smaller blue ones around it. They were all just perfect. "And then the weddings…" I sighed, seeing it in my head and I began telling them about it.

I was standing I front of a mirror, remembering the last time I had almost become married. It had been to Ryuma and it was the worst possible time in my life. Well, it felt like it then. I was wearing a dress almost like that, because it was white and blue. But it was so much more beautiful.

Anyways, I was watching myself in this dress and the make-up I was wearing. I was scared like before, but it was a different kinda scared…I had cold feet. Well, cold everything, pretty much. I felt frozen in place as I watching myself in the mirror. And in my mind, my whole life flashed before me.

From when I was a kid, to when I met heather, to when we met the boys. And then to the long pain of them not caring for us when we realized we cared for them. And then us realizing they did care, after a stressful kidnapping and a battle for escape. And then a long battle to keep everything together and sane, more people to worry about it, then we realize everything is so much more serious. And then finally, FINALLY- after all this stress and worry and fear, it all ends. We live peacefully finally. And now this. Something I would have hoped for but never really dreamed of.

I was getting married. I would soon belong to Sago until the day we die, and he would belong to me.

"Jaden, are you ok? You're breathings weird." My father told me. He had come in to help me put the veil on and he'd been there since, watching me as I watched myself. My mom was with winter and I'm sure she was having the cold feet, I-don't-know-about-this kind of moment I was…lucky her, she wouldn't get the father loosing daughter speech. I mean, I had expected I'd get this speech at some point, but I had guessed he'd want to say it in front of Sago to make him feel bad or something. With that on my shoulders, I don't think it will help the cold feet thing….

"I'm…fine…dad. I'm fine, don't worry." I said.

"Then why are you speaking so quietly?" he asked and gave me a look.

I sighed. I didn't feel like being annoyed with him, I needed to let out or I'd explode. "Ok, well, I mean…it's not that I don't want to do this, I'm just….scared…for no reason…"

"No, there is a reason. We've all felt it before, Jaden, when it comes to this." I told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're scared because you're not sure you're ready. You've told yourself that you are because you love him, but there's so many things that come along with being married. More responsibilities and commitments. It's scary to know your life will change forever, with just a few words…"

I was breathing a bit heavily now. "If that's supposed to help, dad, I just what to let you know it isn't. Not one bit…."

"But you love him, don't you…?"

And then everything went quiet as I looked up at myself again. I could see him in my head and behind my eyelids when u shut my eyes. I could hear his name in my head, my thoughts surrounding him and only him and the fact that I love him with all my heart. "Yes, I do."

"Then I think that should give you the courage and strength you need. And…I think….together, you two…may be able to do this. I believe you two can." He told me with a half forced/half meaningful smile and I smiled back, stepping off the stool I'd been standing on and giving him a hug.

"I love you daddy!" I told him, holding back all the tears that threatened to fall. I didn't want to ruin the make-up. "So much!"

"I love you too, sweetie! You and you're sister are my angels and I love you!" he squeezed me and we kept hugging until I couldn't really breath anymore.

Well, after that touching moment, we went out and got ready. I could see my sister, cousin and friend. They were wearing sashes over their wedding dresses, since they didn't think they'd have to time to change back from made-of-honor dresses to their wedding dresses. Heather's was orange with a bit of red. Winter's was two shades of blue. Like light and dark. And Carly's was red and blue. They wore them around their waists, tied in bows behind them. the boys were behind Mushra, wearing suits and looking funny, but handsome at the same time. Funny only because I'm not used to seeing them like that. Kutaal, the kittens, the wolves-everybody else was sitting around watching me as I walked forward. It made me feel so happy…but also so, so, sooooo self conscious.

And my stomach was frozen, my hands shaky and I felt sweat on my forehead as I looked at Sago, waiting for me…Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"You can do this, honey…one foot in front of the other." My dad whispered as the voices ceased and the music started. Yakumo was playing the piano. Of course. It made me smile smally.

And then with a deep breath, I did as my father said. One foot after the other…but, for some reason I was beginning to feel dizzy, even though I thought I was doing good staying calm.

"Jaden, you need to breath, too…" my father whispered in my ear.

I did as he said and began breathing again and I felt so much better…or, at least, I wasn't dizzy anymore. But I would still need to defrost my frozen stomach later, it felt like ice. In kinda a good way, but not, yet not like I was scared for some who may be hurt, so it was ok…..hope you could understand that^^;….

And I made it to sago and his smile melted the ice and I felt sooo much better. And I barely heard the words of whoever the heck it was that was marrying us to each other. Until he asked me if I take Sago to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do us part.

I took a deep breath, looking into his dark (now becoming blue) blue eyes and said, "I do."

He asked sago the same and he said with a sigh and a deep, emotional look in his eyes, "I do."

And then he pronounced us husband and wife and before the words were even out of his mouth, we kissed happily. Finally…just…finally.

And everyone else's weddings went the same. They were all nervous. The boys and the girls, we had all been nervous. But in the end, we were ok and happy and it was all just so beautiful. We had a really great after part and it was just…happy. That's the only word I had for it. Happy.

"AAWW!" Mizuka sighed happily.

"That's so sweet, mommy." Saiya told me with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." I told them. "And it was amazing when all of you were born, but those are many long, stressful and…well, I'll tell you about it when you're older, ok?" I said.

They nodded and went to play with Carly and Shadow and the boy as they were still playing hide and seek. Me and Sago joined, along with Winter and Zen. Mushra was with Heather and the older adults and Kutaal, waiting for food, though he was having trouble finding the food (they were all actually stalling him so the kittens-cats, could get their food in there).

One of the funny moments was when Carly was it. Most of us were on base and Carly was hiding somewhere where we could see her, but someone coming at the base wouldn't. and the last person it was shadow, of course. Man, they are so competitive. If it wasn't for Heather being pregnant, her and Mushra would be just the same.

Anyways, she saw Shadow walking forward to us. He was looking all confident, not thinking she was around. She was holding on the something on the ceiling and holding herself up there, but then she got ready to jump down on him.

But then his ear twitched and, whether she noticed it or not, I was sure he knew she was above him. she jumped down then and he moved fast, grabbing her shirt before her face hit the ground and then throwing her to the wall so she wouldn't tag him. She smiled and so did he. And I swear, I could hear the western music as their fingers twitched and their eyes narrowed…I almost wanted to go find one of those things that roll across the ground in these kinda moments….yeah, I can be weird and dorky….

But, eventually, Carly gave in, unable to get him. We headed to the kitchen and saw the kittens had made a really great feast and Kutaal had become over come with happiness and pride.

"Ah, I am so proud of you, young ones!" he said dramatically and loudly as he hugged his niece and nephews, spinning them around as he cried happily. "Now, let us eat!"

And we all took our seats, only to have three wolves bust through the dining room doors.

The first one was Chiisai, and he brought in Ookami, his head under Chiisai's arm as Chiisai gave his big brother a noogie, laughing his butt off. "Hey, guys, guess what?" he asked as Ookami kept telling him to let go.

"What?"

"Ookami's got a girlfriend!"

"What?"

"Yep, he's a little lover boy now!" Chiisai said, laughing more and more.

"Little? I'm older and taller then you! And it's not like that, so hush!" Ookami said defensively while he blushed.

Most of our little girls were blushing and looking jealous. I snickered.

We were all beginning to laughed now and I asked, "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"This little girl right here. She's head over heels for Ookami." I heard Hana say and who she brought in made us fall out of our chairs laughing.

It was a short, cute, adorable….dog. A little female dog named Angel, whom is the pup of one of Heather's old dogs which had passed away. She was a cute little furry, gray dog and she was watching Ookami with wide eyes, her tail wagging back and forth a lot.

We all just laughed and Ookami kept blushing, mumbling "She's not my girlfriend…"

It was just funny. We were all just calm and happy and laughing, before getting back to dinner, which the three wolves joined. It was nice, as it always was lately.

Me: hehehe, I love that joke, heather came up with it^^ anyways, hope you are still enjoying this and please review!^^


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that!" Mizuka said, on Sago's shoulders as a lot of us were walking through the forest which surrounds our home.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's just a little animal. Nothing's going to hurt you, sweetie." He said, rubbing her hand that he was holding with his thumb.

"Ok…" she said and hugged/held onto his head tightly while she rode on his shoulders.

We had decided to go traveling around today, to get out of the house for a little while. My dad was back home with the other parents, who really didn't feel like coming, but my mom came. And of course, the Heather and Mushra, Carly and Shadow and Winter and Zen came, along with their kids. Kutaal stayed home (he wasn't as energetic as he used to kinda be) and so did Estee, but the boys came. And so did Yakumo, Xavier, Irayna and Hitoshi. And even freaking Hakuba, who said he was tired of sitting around sometimes.

"Wait, someone's missing…" Heather announced. I was surprised she actually came. I mean, I just know I didn't like walking for too long when I had added weight (that could kick me from the inside, too). But, she didn't want to be left behind.

We all looked around to her and realized it, too.

"Where's daddy?" Katalina said as she was looking back and forth.

"I don't know, he was right behind me…" Carly said, looking around, too.

And as everyone stopped and was looking around, I realized what was happening, but was too late to say anything before-

"Gah!" I screamed and other screams followed after I heard a weird, stupid yell and someone fell on me.

"Ahahaha!" as I stood, I knocked that person off, but he kept laughing his butt off.

"Shadow! That's it, I'm going to freaking kill you!" I sad and tackled him as he tried to get up and began jabbing him in the side, but he just laughed, as if I was tickling him.

"Come on Jaden, get off him." Sago said in a tired voice as he pulled me off the annoying jerk.

He was giggling now as he stood, holding his side and, though I knew it was because he was laughing, I imagined it was because my hits hurt him. "Come on, it was just a joke. Something for excitement. It was getting a bit boring, just walking around and y'all know it."

I just glared at him, but I heard the other's laughing too. "It's not funny! And why is it you keep landing on my back and no one else's?"

"Why do you just have that kind of bad luck that causes me to do that, huh?" he said and laughed. "And you're one of the funnest people to mess with, Carly being the first best."

"Aw, that's so sweet…I think." She said.

Everyone just kept laughing and I walked ahead of them, the kids following behind me and not laughing because they didn't get it or think it was that funny. I bet they were looking at all of us like we were big, crazy kids or something.

Eventually, we headed back, getting tired and the sun was beginning to set. We were half way there, though, when something surprising happened.

"Did it rain or something? I think I just stepped in a puddle…" Mushra announced.

But, Heather had stopped and, seeing that Mushra was behind her and she seemed frozen , my stomach froze and then leapt with excitement as I hurried pass everyone to her. "…Heather…?"

"We…need to get to town…now…" she said, taking deep breaths.

"Town? Why?" Mushra asked, confused as he stopped beside her.

"Because, I don't think any of us or even any of our parents know how to deliver a baby, Mushra!"

Well, there was a second of silence before the gasps and excited screaming began and then we were all rushing either ahead of her or to her side to help her. It was pretty loud, the kids were surprised, worried or excited, if they even knew what was happening. I think Saiya did, because she was smiling as she said, "Oh, my god!"

Most of the kids went ahead and I hoped they warned the other's there. We eventually got Heather into Hakuba, Yakumo there to take care of her and Mushra on his hover-board (that he was getting a little too big for) as he followed beside them, holding Heather hand and then regretting it as she called out a little in pain...he was so going to lose his hand. Yeah, we had been the ones hold her hand the last few times, now it was his turn.

"What, is she having the baby?" her mother said breathless as we raced through the house to the front door and out it.

"Yes, so we gotta hurry!" I told her and we were all running to keep up with the girls and Hakuba and Mushra. Carly's parents stayed behind to watch the kids and most of us went after the others.

Once I finally made it to the hospital, I saw every crowding outside her room, but nurses were pushing us all back.

"Come on, let's just wait to see how she's doing." Yakumo finally said, trying to calm everyone down and we all did, finding seats and sitting down. Half of us had to sit on the ground, but we were fine. Mushra and Heather's mom were in there, but that's the only people they allowed, so we waited.

I just couldn't believe this was happening today. I was worried, but mostly excited. I was beginning to remember when I had Jason, and then Saiya and then Mizuka…painful, stressful…but in the end, it's so…I just can't find the words for it, to have that beautiful little creature in your arms…It felt like the greatest and most amazing dream I'd ever had.

But, of course, you had to go through a night mare of pain, as you'd guys by hearing the tired screaming from Heather's room…even Mushra's…I think he said something like, "Oh, this kid better be happy, I'm losing a hand because of her!"

Ah, such a caring, affectionate father.

Me: ok, I know this is soooo much shorter than my other chaps, but I didn't know how to make it longer and I wanted to give y'all a new chapter soon. And, well, I think that having the baby coming is a good enough end. The next chapter will be the birth and it may be in Heather's p.o.v., idk. Either way, the next chapter may be the last, just letting you all know! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: ok, this is it, the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

"So, you think she's gonna be ok?" Binka asked, having gotten here a little bit ago.

"She will be, she just-" the was a loud scream from her, followed by a, "Crap, I'm losing feeling in my hand!" from Mushra. "She just has to go through a little pain for now…"

She nodded.

"Man…Are you sure she's going to be ok?" Ookami asked, sitting like a dog kinda, beside Hana. He flinched when he heard her screams. "…It sounds pretty bad…"

"It always does, honey. But she's going to be ok." I told him and ruffled his hair. He's so much older now, so much bigger then that little half-wolf you could fit in your hand-more mature, that it could sometimes surprise me when I realize he is still that little child sometimes. That same little kid we met while traveling. The one who was always by Mushra and Heather's side, the one who hadn't given up on his bubu, even if he had lied. The one who was becoming a great general.

He nodded. Hana rubbed her head against his shoulder soothingly, like a dog or wolf. He laid his head on hers for a second in thanks.

"Well…what do we do while we wait?" Yakumo asked, Xavier scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her.

"Well, I don't know. It'd be hard to relax and have a nice, calm game of anything with the screams being heard." Carly said and, right on cue, Heather screamed again. I tried to ignore it, knowing this is just a part of childbirth, but her screams of pain-hearing any of these people-my family, like that, just freaks me out.

~Mushra~

Dear Guardians, I'm not going to be able to use this hand after this! "Ok, Heather, I think you breathing will do more then you breaking the bones in my fingers!"

She took those deep, quick, weird, pregnant woman breaths and pushed when the doctor told her to and she called out in pain a little again. I bit down on my lip so hard, I think it could've started bleeding.

"Come on Heather, you can do this. Just keep pushing." My mother-in-law said, dabbing her sweating forehead. "And Mushra, I've always tried to tolerate you and I do well, but I have to say this- You are not the one giving birth, so stop complaining!"

"Seriousl-Gaaaah!" Heather said and squeezed my hand again.

I have no idea what the heck kinda of noise came out of me, but it was a pained, muffled noise. Man, that hurt!

"Come on, push!" the doctor said and that's when I saw the red. Ok, yeah, I'd been in here for Mashura and Carrie's birth, but I always kept my eyes on Heather I never…saw…that…stuff…

~Heather~

Oh, great! I'm having a freaking baby and her father faints! Ok, heather, breath! I took deep and quick breaths repeatively. "Oh, he's so going to be the first one on baby watch after this, the little wimp!"

"Push!"

And I pushed as hard as I could. Dear god and guardians, I hope this would be over soon! "Aaah!" I let another yelp out and began breathing again.

One of the nerses woke Mushra, who looked around, wondering what was going on, realized immediately, but stupidly looked back at what had made him faint before and then he was onconcious again.

"Stupid baka!"

"Push!"

~Jaden~

There was another yell then and it sounded more annoyed then pained, and no Mushra complaints followed…I wonder why.

"What the…" I heard some random enterran nurse gasped and turned to see two people hurrying toward us. Why did these two people surprise the enterran's and a few humans? Because, they were guardians, their golden wings shining behind them.

"Neushra?" Ookami said, surprised, before I could.

I kinda felt a tiny bit of jealousy when I saw her, only because neither her, nor Saru had aged a day sicne we'd last seen them. Guardian's don't age, apparently. But I shook it off and hugged her and then asked, "What're you doin ehre! I thought you guys weren't allowed on planet's that much, it's against the rules isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, it is." Saru said with a smile. "But not all guardians follow them."

"I heard there was another one coming." Neushra said with a smile. "Who's…being named after me?" she asked.

I smiled. "She sure is."

"And who decided that?"

"Heather."

She looked down at the ground with a strange smile and I couldn't tell if she was about to laugh or cry. "Hmm. Why is that surprising, yet not?"

I laughed.

"How's she doing?" Saru asked.

"The usual pain. We haven't had to chance to see how she's doing. It'll probably be a little while longer. You might as well get confortable." I told them and they nodded, sitting on the ground since there weren't any seats left.

~Heather~

"Mushra, if you don't get up, so help me…!" I began and he began waking then, keeping his eyes away from the blood and keeping his eyes on me as he asked, "H-h-how you doing, honey?"

"Are you really going to ask me that right now…?" I asked, taking deep quick breaths.

"Man, you girl's can be so freaking grum-" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward before he could finish.

"You'd feel murderous, believe me, if you were in my place right now." I told him, though I was feeling the tiniest of guilt for being mean. But, you know what, I'm having a baby. I won't go into the gory details, but it's painful and I don't really want to give a crap until this is over!

"Ok…" He replied, sound all small.

I looked at him as I was sweating and began feeling weak and tired and sorry. "Oh, I'm sorry Mushra. I'm just tired. Please don't be mad or hurt!"

He grabbed my hand soothingly and rubbing it, making me smile. "I'm not mad, why would I-"

"Push!"

"Gaaaaah!" the scream came from me, as well as Mushra and I felt bad for him. He'd tried to comfort me, but now his other hand was being broken…he should've just used the other one, at least one of them would have been usable later.

~Mushra~

Ok, now my lip was bleeding because I was biting it so hard, trying to keep from calling out. Man, I never realized the grip she had!

~Jaden~

"So…how have you two been…?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good." Saru said when Neushra said with a smile, "Happy."

"Good. It's nice it's been ok with everyone." I said with a smile.

"You know who I miss?" Irayna said all of a sudden.

"Who?" Shadow asked, curious.

"Those twins, Kage and Kurai." She said with a smug, playful smile.

"Why would you miss them?" I asked, surprised and confused.

"Because they were fun to fight, of course." Shadow said, on the same page with Irayna.

I shook my head.

"Aw, come on, you gotta admit they were fun!" Irayna said.

"Only you two would have enjoyed a fight when our lives were on the line." Sago said.

"Hey, don't hate because we're better fighters!" Shadow said and Irayna nodded. Everyone did little "Psshaa" laughs, disbelieving, though deep down, I knew that they were both pretty good.

It was quiet for a while, everyone bored and not sure what to talk about. I had become so bore,d I hadn't notice the screams had stopped. So I was surprised when I heard a, "Ahem!" I turned to see it was heather's mother.

She was glowing with happiness. She smiled a little bit and looked at everyone. "So, who wants to see the baby first?"

We all stood and looked at each other. The one's closest to her here, was me, Winter and Carly. But then I saw Neushra…I could tell she wanted to talk to her old 'rival' and I knew we could wait and she couldn't, she didn't have as much time as us, so I told the girls. They nodded, then I went up to Neushra, who was watched the door to Heather's room.

"Go." I said. "I can see you want to."

She seemed surprised. "What? No! one of you go, your more like her sister's, I can't take up your time!"

"Neushra, we have the rest of the kids life, you only have an hour, at max. Go."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded. Then she nodded and heading in, pulling her wings in so she didn't hit anything and then we were waiting again. Saru just stood there awkwardly.

"So…Saru….how's Guardian life treating ya?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

…..I could clearly hear the cricket in the background.

~Heather~

I looked up when I heard the door open and was surprised, yet not, to see the woman my new, beautiful little girl was named after. Though, no offence to Neushra…kinda, but my Neushra was so much more beautiful, even in sleep. She had her father's face, with little bit's of me here and there. She had mushra's hair, of course, and his blue eyes.

"Um….Hello…" She said nervously. She still looked as young as when we met.

"Hiya, Neushra…you came to see little Neushra?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes." She said, her eyes locked on my daughter's beauty. But then, curiosity covered her face and she looked at me and asked, "…Why?"

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why would you name her after me…?" She asked.

"Simple…whether you meant to or not, you…you brought me and Mushra closer together. You meant a lot to our relationship, even if I wouldn't want to admit it back then." I laughed. "So, I thought I'd name our last child after the person who completely linked us together."

She smiled surprisingly. I was kinda glad she had Saru now, or else that would have killed her, since she'd still have had feelings for Mushra. "Well, happy to help." She laughed and I did as well. Mushra was a little late, laughing stiffly.

"You wanna hold her…?" I asked Neushra, seeing her eyeing my little baby.

"…Yes…" she said quietly and I carefully hand her to Neushra, who carefully took her in her arms and softly bounced and swayed back and forth. "My….you are…you're just a breath-taking little thing, aren't you?" she said. "You take it from your mother, you know."

I blushed at that. "Yeah, sure."

"She's right." Mushra said in my ear and kissed me.

Once Neushra had her fill, she handed my daughter back to me and even gave me a hug goodbye, then Mushra and a little kiss that I let her have, for old times' sake. We both laughed at Mushra, who wasn't sure if he should except it or get mad at her for doing it.

Saru came in, to say hi and goodbye to Mushra, even if the Mushra he knew wasn't there, there was still a bit of a connection. He gave my little Neushra a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye. They let Jaden and the other's (meaning Winter and Carly) in to see her and me, but then they said visiting hours were over and that we'd be staying overnight and tomorrow we could go home.

As I had accused, Jaden did that annoying but amusing baby-voice, can't-understand-what-the-heck-you're-saying thing with the baby until I messed with her, saying she'd scare the baby to death if she didn't stop. She nudged my shoulder before hugging my shoulders and kissing my baby's head and saying goodnight.

The other two were just the same, despite themselves and their attempts to resist Neushra's cuteness. In the end, every said bye and left. My mom almost stayed, sayin she'd sleep in a chair, but I told her I'd be fine, no need to break her back. And she left as well. But, of course, Mushra didn't. he stayed right by the bed with me and lil Neushra as we slept, his arm around one of mine that cradled Neushra. I slept happily.

~Jaden~

I almost couldn't sleep last night. I wondered how Heather and lil Neushra were doing. I had to rock Mizuka to sleep which took a little while, they Sago stayed up and helped me. I'd be humming random lullaby's, we'd both rock her back and forth and he'd rub her cheek soothingly. The second she finally started snoring, I stopped rocking, now tired as well. That's when Sago began humming and rubbing my cheek and I smiled, happy he was trying to help me get to sleep. And I fell asleep faster then Mizuka.

The next morning, I climbed out of bed, leaving Mizuka in her father's cradling arms. I stood there for a moment, smiling at the site and then went to see if heather had been brought back yet or not.

"Hello?" I called, amazed I didn't hear anyone awake. "Hey, guys, are the other's back yet?" no answers. Weird. "Guys, it's not funny…Shadow, you're not going to scare me." I said, wondering where he was hiding, but no one came out and I got a little worried. "Come on, guys! It's not funny!"

Complete silence…ok, getting worried now. "Hey, gu-ooof!"

Once again, someone tackled/landed on my back, hurting me. That person covered my mouth and I saw it was, of course, Shadow.

"God, you have a big mouth, you know that?" he whispered.

I pushed him off. "What was th-" he covered my mouth again and I lowered my voice when he moved his hand away. "What did you do that for?" I whispered.

"Well, a certain little baby is sleeping and your big mouth would have woke her up!" he said.

"Wow, you do have a fatherly side!" I said in mock amazement.

"Shut up." He said.

"So, where's the baby?" I asked.

"In Mushra and Heather's room, of course. Almost half the house is in there, just watching her as she sleeps." He laughed.

"Aw! I wanna go see her too!" I said and started heading to their room.

"Yeah, as long as you're not loud as heck, I'm sure they'd be ok with that."

"Shut up!"

When I entered the room, I did it quietly. Only a few heads turned towards me and Shadow as we entered. Winter saw me and waved me in and I tiptoed over. I stopped beside her and Carly to see Heather half awake, half asleep, her eyes on her daughter. Mushra had his arms lovingly around her and lil Neushra and he watched the both of them none-stop.

It was just-it was a moment I wouldn't want to give up, just a peaceful, precious moment. We've been through so much, but, I'm so glad we have our happiness now. But hey…

Everything happened for a reason.

Me: *has tissue* aw, I'm crying here! It's over!

Mushra: what? Does that mean I'll never be back? Noooooooo!

Me: there's other stories, dude, like my 'Sago's Assasinator's' story.

Mushra: what, did you have a bad fight with your boyfriend when you came up with that story?

Me: no! I just randomly thought of a different storyline and decided to make it a fanfic! Man, you're so annoying!

Mushra: ^^it's my calling^^

Me: ok, well, I have a question to ask a question again, just for the heck of it, and Mushra, don't be cocky again and say you and heather only!

Mushra: what? We're the cutest and coolest couple, it's the truth!

Me: anyways, to all reading, tell me in a review who's your favorite couple from throughout the whole series of stories (and to 'Heather', 'Witner' and 'Carly', if you and your guy are your favorite, pick a second favorite then!) well, yeah, ok, I think that's it, except, to say goodbye for good.

Jaden, Heather, Winter and Carly: Goodbye, readers!^^

Sago, Mushra, Zen and Shadow: Adios!

Irayna, Hitoshi, Xavier and Yakumo: bye!

Binka, Kutaal, the kittens and the robots: bye everyone!

The whole wolf pack: *howls in goodbye*

All four girls parents: bye!

Kage and Kurai: Bye! You know you'll miss us!^^

Neushra and Saru: bye!

Maliki and Akumai: see ya.

Lanuncurus: I shall take over the world!

Eilis: I shall help my master revive himself again!

Ryuma: I will have my bride!

*hits all three of them* the three of them: Bye!

Me: I hope you enjoyed the story^^ please review!


End file.
